Uneven
by belispeak
Summary: After the devastating events of WWIII, the United States of America is holding a grudge between other foreign countries. The remaining immigrants are separated from the Americans and classified as the "Minorities". 19-year-old Alfred Jones lives an undisturbed life with his loving family, but when he meets a Japanese member of the Minorities, what will he do? Human!Dystopian!AU
1. Chapter 1

**ahhh hello there ; A ;)/ just wanna take this moment and say thank u for taking interest in this fic! ive been working on the first chapter for a while now and im so glad that i can finally publish it! i wanna dedicate this fic to my friend ashley for helping me come up with the idea and supporting this fic, &amp; my friend lucy for always being one of my lovely ameripan buddies. u guys are amazing! ****enjoy!**

**i dont own aph, obviously.**

* * *

_C__hapter__ O__ne_

I've always hated the town meetings. Not because it's an hour and a half, but because it was an hour and a half of our mayor preaching about how us Americans are so great and wonderful and the others were nothing but foolish fools. I hate suits. I hate my cologne. I hate standing and pretending to be the perfect little citizen my parents expect me to be. After all, I'm just a vulnerable 19-year-old dude who can't seem to afford contacts. . . not that they're in stock anymore. They stopped making them because our government is afraid that they "made the people see evil and no beauty", and I'm like, bullshit! What the hell am I going to do if my glasses break?! Well, I could buy new ones, but they are _way _too expensive. It's ridiculous how our economy hasn't changed a bit.

"In conclusion," our mayor, Jim Wazowski started. "We are a beautiful, and united nation. We stand by one another, we die by another, we _fight_ by one another. America, the beautiful, we hold our hearts in honor. Meeting adjourned." The crowd builds up an applause and I cringe. Thank the Lord that's over.

My mother pulls me in for a hug and I groan. "OH! I'm so very proud of you!" She kisses my forehead. "You are such a great son and role model for your brother!"

My little brother, Matthew, who's really only a year younger, looks up at me and smiles weakly. Poor dude. He feels the same things I do.

To make things even worse, my dad came into view. "We're all proud of you _and_ your brother," he said.

I laugh nervously. "Can we just, uh. . . go home now? Please?" I practically begged.

As we walked along the dusty road that was once a highway toward home, let me explain a few things. After World War III, everything just fell apart: economic depression, dictatorships, racism, public killings. . . all that shit. The remaining immigrants are basically being treated like garbage and are being referred to as the _Minorities_. Creative, right? Anywho, I've never met any of these people, mainly because of the strict law that says it's forbidden for people of different race/religion/culture to mingle with each other. Over the years of my existence, I've tried really hard to not throw myself into the horrible world that is politics, but somehow I can't help but feel that I want to do something. . . something that'll change this country and this world for the best. Even things were tense before the war. It all started with one simple nuke launched from North Korea that destroyed the West coast and basically every country got involved and blah blah. . . you get it. Now, I didn't live during this, but my grandpa sure loves to preach about the time he blew off some Russian soldier's legs. Very proud of himself, talks about it at every family gathering. Ugh.

When I finally unlock the door of our house, I immediately jump onto the love seat and relax. My mother shakes her head disapprovingly at me, and my father sighs. My brother Matthew joins me by sitting on the floor next to me, twirling around his polar bear keychain in his hand. He looks up at me, smiles, then looks back down. I chuckle a little and try to strike up a conversation.

"How are ya?" I ask, staring at him.

Matthew meets my gaze and thinks for a moment. ". . .Nothing much. You?" he responds.

"Meh."

"Same."

I let my arm dangle off the edge of the couch and I stare up at the ceiling. I breathe in deeply, exhailing slowly. My family is sort of an interesting bunch. My father, Francis, is a very interesting, romantic man. He comes from a long line of Frenchies. Very, _very romantic_. My mother, Alice, has a British line of ancestory. She tends to get very uptight at moments and will usually visit the run-down bar at the end of our street to calm her nerves. But she still manages to keep an innocent appearence with her long pigtails and glasses. My mother and father love each other very much, and I love them. I just wish they would keep it down during their all-night fiascos. . . if you know what I mean. I even heard at one point that Matthew had some Canadian blood, but I have no idea where the fuck Canada is.

"When are you going back to work?" I ask.

"Hm?" Matthew looks up at me. "Oh, er. . . probably in a couple of months." he responds. He works with a secret group of people that goes down to Antartica every so often to study polar bears. Apparently they're the only species in that continent that are still alive.

"Why so long?" I ask while sitting up.

"Eh, you know how secure the airport shitheads are. They're starting to get suspicious because of how often we go out. So, we're taking it easy." He stands up, taking off his jacket and untucking his white dress shirt. He doesn't bother with the bow tie. He tucks his wavy, blond hair behind his ears. "You want a drink?" he asks.

"Nah," I stand up. "I'll get it myself."

Matthew smiles at me and chuckles. "Alrighty then. . . wait, where's mom and dad?"

I place my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, bruh." We both chuckle. But I can't help but wonder what they are doing. When Matthew walks into the kitchen, I powerwalk to my parent's bedroom and look in through the crack in the door. I can hear soft music playing, and I see my parents in a loving hold: my mom has her head buried into my dad's chest with her arm wrapped around his waist. My dad rests his head on top of my mom's head and his arm sits comfortably on her shoulder. Their free hands are intertwined in a hold as they sway back and forth. I smile at the scene presented to me, and then walk away.

Night finally falls outside and I'm still hanging out in the living room, watching TV. It's been an hour since curfew went into effect, and I'm bored as hell. Well, I'm always bored. I run my hands through my hair and sigh deeply. A sex scene appears on TV, and I make a face as I feel pain in my lower region begin to grow. Damnit, not again.

I try my best to brush off my problem as I make my way to the window and stare outside. I glare at how pretty and perfect my neighborhood looks and then I glare even harder at the people guarding the entry way into the neighborhood. I hate being locked up and not being able to explore. I want to see the world. I want to see everything. My right hand balls into a fist and I jerk myself away from the window, breathing heavily. I feel my skin begin to itch with curiosity and the mild claustrophobia of being in this house. I can't take it anymore. I'm going out.

I carefully knock on my brother's door and I hear a groan. "Go to bed, Alfred," He says groggily.

I step back a little. "How did you know it was me?" I ask,

"You're the only one who stays up this late, dude."

"Well, wake up. I'm coming in."

I open the door and walk to the side of the bed, taking a place to sit. My brother has always been sort of cool with me doing crazy shit, but this time? …I'm not so sure.

"What do ya want?"

I shuffle the nails on my thumbs as I try to think of what to say. "Well…I'm going out tonight."

Matthew nearly jumped out of bed when he heard. "_Are you nuts?!_" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much."

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in towards his face. "Now, you listen to me and you listen well: If you get shot while doing your little exploring fiasco, I'm telling mom and dad that it was all your fault…which it is!" He lets go of my shirt and tries to smooth it out. "Sorry…"

It was somewhat intimidating listening to my brother whisper-yell uncomfortably close to my face, but oh well.

I get out of the bed and walk away. As I stand in the doorway, I turn back around to face Matthew to say my final words before I head out.

"If I'm not back by sunrise, it's either I met the love of my life or I'm dead. Either way, you better plan a funeral."

When I safely crawl out the back window, I'm immediately met with the uneasiness of the night. I cross my arms as if I'm protecting myself from anything that lurks in the dark corners. Hah! I must look vulnerable as hell. As I take a step forward, my eyes seem to adjust more and more and I catch the faint sight of a fence in the distance. I gasp a little and the curiosity seems to swim through my veins and take over my nerve system. I walk, then I jog, then I sprint, then I break out into a full-on run as I creep through backyards and charge my stealth into full effect. My adrenaline starts to pump and I feel a smile creep across my face.

_I've never been this ecstatic in my life._

I screech to a halt when I see the guards spread out across the entrance of the fence and I breathe heavily. _Damnit! _I think. I have no idea how I'm going to-

_Wait._

I see a fair-sized rock next to me and a power box of some sort sitting on what seems to be the lock that opens the fence. I chuckle darkly and I pick up the rock. If I fuck this up, then goodbye exploration and goodbye life.

My hands get unnecessarily sweaty as I get into my proper throwing stance. I wind my arm way back and I take a deep breath. My adrenaline seems to be going on forever and I feel my body tingling all over.

"On three…" I tell myself. "1…2…

_…3."_

I throw the rock as hard as I can and I watch as it flies at a perfect arch and hits the power box; sparks flying and the guards running away from it. Then suddenly, BOOM! EXPLOSION! And the fence has opened.

I've made it to the world of the minorities.


	2. Chapter 2

**wooo! second chapter! sorry that it took me so long. i was rereading some books to find ideas for this chapter ^^; sorry that it's kinda _meh._ im not good at "first meeting" type stuff. nonetheless, hope u enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

I start to run; running along the barren wasteland of the other side. I feel the cool air of the night swift through me. I see nothing… _nothing_. I run faster, looking behind me as the group of men frantically trying to fix the power box get smaller and smaller.

It's probably about four in the morning as of now, so I'll probably make it home at least right before mom wakes up to cook breakfast. I look at my sides then straight ahead and I slow down. I see a particularly rundown neighborhood of sorts. My feet slow down to a stroll and I continue to walk.

I stop.

My hand comes up to cover my mouth in shock.

_What is this place?_

Idiot, I'm near the Minorities! I gasp. _Holy fucking shit_.

I run again until I'm close enough to a house – or what looks like a house – within arms' reach. My fingers feel the alien texture. _This isn't brick,_ I think to myself. I venture further and further into this… I don't even know what. Everything looks so _miserable_. Is this what these people really have to live through? I feel myself having trouble swallowing as a knot forms in my throat… and that's when I see it.

Or… _him_.

Oh my God a REAL LIFE PERSON?! Wait, curfew doesn't apply to these people? Or maybe it does and I'm just stupid and that guy's a rebel.

From my stand point, he looks short in height, black hair, holding a green cylindrical cup… a dress? I want to approach him and talk to him and _learn _about him. I must know his name, his goals, and his preferences.

I can't take it anymore.

My feet break off into a run and I wave my arms with a smile on my face. "Hellooooo!" I yell out.

The mysterious person notices me and he freezes, making a frightened noise. Right before he heads for the door of his house, I grab his arm and drag him with me. He's trying to pull away, he's resisting… _OH MY GOD I'M SCARING HIM!_

"Tasukete!" He yells. "Watashi o tasuketekudasai!"

I have no idea what he's saying. I try my best to calm him down.

"Calm down!" I say, frantically. "I just… want to… talk to you!"

I let go and I fall to the ground with a thump, the wind getting knocked out of me for a second. The man tries to aid his arm as he scowled down at me. I try to regain my breath as I slowly but surely make my way to my feet. When I arise, I'm met with an unusual expression change. The cold scowl on the man's face turns into an afraid look… and tears start to fall.

"Hey…" I say reassuringly as I walk up to him to give him a hug. "I'm sorr-"

He pushes me away as soon as I try to wrap my arms around him. My eyes widen and my throat closes, causing me to swallow hard.

"You've caused enough havoc already…" The man says coldly. I barely understand him. His accent… what _is _it?

I try desperately to balance things out and make it normal. I laugh nervously. "Haha! H-Hey! I didn't mean to do whatever I just did! I just got excited because… I really wanted… to talk to you…" I admitted with a hint of shame. It sounds like I want my life to be some sort of romance novel…WAIT, _ROMANCE?! _WHAT AM I THINKING?!

The man sniffled. "…You scared me. I thought you were going to hurt me." He sighed. "You're wasting your time, anyway. I'm not worth talking to-"

"No!"

The man jumps and squeaks out of fear. Damnit, I've frightened him once again.

"I may sound ignorant when I say this, but I know nothing of what you people do or of _what _you are. I don't want to be naïve anymore. The laws forbid me to mingle with any of you all. So just… _please_. I'm sorry…my name is Alfred, by the way.

"Al…fred?" My heart thumps. He sounded like he was saying "Arrfled". It was so…

So…

…_cute_.

I'm going to choke on my own thoughts any second now. I need sleep. What am I thinking?

"My name is Honda Kiku… or just… Kiku," Kiku says as he flashes me a small smile.

I'm going to faint. Too cute. Too innocent. Too fragile.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiku!" I hold out my hand for a handshake, but he just takes a step back. "Oh… you're one of _those _people, aren't you?"

He nods. I sigh. "I'm sorry…" I say.

"Don't worry about it." He says and I see him blush.

Oh.

Oh.

_Ohhhh._

I place my hands behind my back and I swivel my foot into the ground. My face is starting to get hot. "Heheh…sooo…" I want to smash my head against the wall. Awkward little _shit_.

I look at Kiku and he's trying to avoid eye contact with me. I can't help but just stare at him. Why does this man feel so _special _to me? It's like I have an emotional and spiritual connection with him that I can't describe. I bite my bottom lip. I want to scream.

"I should get going now!" I blurt out of nowhere.

I see by the look on his face that he's disappointed. "Oh…okay…" He looks down at the ground. I trail my lips and look at the horizon, gulping.

Shit. The sun's rising.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asks me and I jolt my head to the side.

"Y-Yeah! Of course! I promise! Um…" I swallow and look to the direction of the gate. "Same time tomorrow!" I break off into a run and I feel his eyes on me.

As I run to home, I start to think how much of an _idiot_ I am. I fucking promised a man that I barely knew that I would basically risk my life to see him again. Am I going nuts?! Was my second ex-girlfriend right when she told me that I was insane and should be put in the nuthouse?! Am…

Am I… _gay_?

I trip over my shoelace onto the sand; a complete faceplant.

"_Owww_…"

I groan as I try to get back up on my feet. I don't have time to think about such things.

I stand alone in the middle of the Majorities and Minorities as I wipe the blood from my nose, watching the sun rise above the horizon.

I bet it's about five or six in the morning. I'll be fine.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS **(according to google translate)

"Tasukete!"

"_Help!_"

"Watashi o tasuketekudasai!"

"_Help me, please_!" or "_Please help me!_"


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone! after a long time of exams and vacation, im back with a new chapter! im sorry if it's not that good, but im planning for some good stuff in the next chapter ;) heh, theyre not gonna bang (yet), but youll just have to wait and see~ enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

As I sneak back into the house, I feel the lack of sleep and fatigue overcome me. I want to just crash on the couch and sleep for three days. My feet hurt like hell and I have a thunderous headache. I collapse onto the sofa. My ears start to ring and my vision blurs. Before I know it, I fall into a deep sleep.

"ALFRED!" The voice of my brother wakes me up and I feel my heart jump, squealing. I glare at him angrily and sit up, rubbing my temples.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I ask, annoyed.

Matthew crosses his arms. "So? Are you going to tell me your miraculous journey to the other side, or not?"

I stand up slowly, feeling a pain thump in my head. I bring my hand up to try and aid it. "Can you just…leave me be for a few minutes?!"

"Let me think about that – ha, no."

I growl and I walk off into the kitchen to see me mother, sweetly smiling and making pancakes. Suddenly, I'm in a _lot _better mood. She notices me and giggles.

"Ahh, mornin'!" I exclaim as I walk up to give her a hug from behind.

"Heehee, good morning, Alfieee…" She says. "The pancakes will be done in just a few minutes. Did you sleep well?"

"It was _adventurous_." Matthew says as he unexpectedly walks in the kitchen. I want to roundhouse kick him all the way to the moon.

"…Oh?" My mom says, obviously confused. "How's that?"

" UH…!" I stammer as I try to think of a lie. "UH…uh…I had a dream where I was Indiana Jones, and…I-I went on a totally tubular adventure – yeah! …Yeah…"

I see by the snarky grin on Matthew's face that he's having hell of a lot of fun with this.

I wipe away the syrup from my chin with the napkin, taking a sip of my orange juice. It's strangely quiet, and I'm kind of at an unease because of it. I try to strike up a conversation as best as I could.

"So…! Uh…can I ask you all a sort of strange question?" I'm already digging myself into a hole.

My dad looks suspicious. "…What?" He thinks for a moment. "…Oh my God, Alfred, _please_ don't say that you're having those dreams again."

"Francis!" My mom exclaims and slaps my dad's shoulder. Matthew is laughing his ass off.

"Uh…no?" By the tone of my voice, it's pretty obvious that I'm annoyed. "It's something…I-I don't know how to explain it."

"Then tell us! We'll try to help you with any problem you have, sweety." My mom says and smiles sweetly.

"Well-" I clear my throat before speaking. "Um…h-have you ever had feelings for someone, but you don't know if you _actually_ like…_like _them?"

"Ohhh…" My dad nods as if he understands what I'm going through. "It's 'post-breakup nausea' as I like to call it. After a breakup, you get somewhat 'sick' afterwards and you start to feel like you're in love with someone else: kind of like a hallucination from a really high fever. It's a sign that you're unbelievably desperate, but it's normal!"

"Gee…_thanks_…" I roll my eyes and eat the last bite of my pancake, wiping my mouth and throwing my stuff away. "I'm going back to my room."

"Have fun!" Matthew calls out.

As I lay mindlessly in bed, I start to think about that Kiku dude. Why did I feel so weird around him? Why was my face unusually hot? Why did I feel like I was going to throw up from pent-up hysteria? I scowl up at my ceiling and turn on my side.

"Hmpf, stupid me; actually thinking that something might happen. It was just the excitement from seeing an actual minority! Yeah! But…why would I be getting unusually excited from seeing another human being? I mean, he is one…right…?"

Just then, I jump when Matthew barges into my room and stares at me. I sit up and look at him as well. He quietly comes to me and sits on the edge of my bed. I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs before speaking. "S-Sorry…" He says. I pat his back.

"Ah, don't worry about it, bro." I say and he looks at me. He looks like he's about to ask me a question, so I listen.

"C-Could you please tell me about your visit to the other side?"

I nod. "Of course." I situate myself to sit next to him and I start to speak. "So, since it was nighttime and it was like, completely dark, it looked like a frickin ghost town! Like, it was so _empty_! But then…" I trail off for a second. "But then, I-I saw this…person…a-and at first he thought I was going to kill him, but we got to talking and…" I stop. I don't know if I want to continue talking.

"And…what?" Matthew says, intrigued.

I swallow hard. "He said his name was Honda Kiku, but he said it was alright if I called him Kiku. The thing is…something was struck inside me when I saw him. I got all hot-in-the-face and shit, and I felt so…_nervous_."

"You like him."

"W-What?"

"You like him. You _soooo_ like him!"

"I just met the man last night! Do you really think I started having feelings for him this early?!"

"I'm _just _saying."

"Whatever. I'm going to see him again tonight."

"And ask him out."

"_No_."

Night finally came around and everyone was asleep. I'm so fucking giddy with excitement that I could just fall over and die. I immediately crawl out the back window and begin on my adventure. When I got to the gate, however, it looked tougher than last night. I do the same thing anyway and got the same result.

Are these people _really _that stupid to not get a stronger power box? Pffft, laaame…

I jog over to the same spot where I met Kiku when I entered the neighborhood, smiling widely when I saw him standing there. He smiles sweetly at me and I go closer.

"Hello, Alfred-san." He says and bows.

"'Sup, dude." I reply and place my hands in the pockets of my pants.

Kiku looks up at me and starts to speak. "So, I was hoping that maybe we could…walk around a little." He twiddles his thumbs. "If you're not too tired from the walk over here that is…"

I smile ecstatically. "Of course! I would love to!"

"Really…?" Kiku replies and I see a small shimmer in his eyes. "Oh, that makes me so happy…!" He smiles a little and giggles. "I know there isn't much around, but it would still be good to just…go on a stroll with you…!

And in that moment, that's when I realize…

…_He is so __**fucking **__cute…_

I feel myself starting to blush again. "Y-Yes! Exactly! Uh…let's go!"

We start to walk down the street and I look around at the scenery. Everything seems so…_run down_. I look to my side and see Kiku who quickly looks away.

_Holy fuck he was staring at me_. I internally scream.

Kiku sighs. "I know that everything looks so poor…it pales in comparison to your side."

I feel my heart thump and I just want to hug the shit out of him. "N-No. Don't say that…"

"But it's true."

"Just…don't. I don't want to hear you say those things. It does things to me. I know we just met, but I already feel like I'm this figure that has to look over you and protect you."

_…What the __**fuck**_?

"You really don't have to do such things. I'm fine."

_Just let me fucking hug you already_.

Kiku stops and I do too. He looks at me and I see a faint blush on his face, then he looks away. He starts to speak. "I know that…coming over here is like a death wish on your part, but I would like it if you…came over to this side every night so that I can have someone to talk to. You already seem like a great person, and I don't want to feel lonely anymore…"

"Yes." I say confidently.

He looks back at me. "W-…what…?"

"I said yes, I will come over here every night. You seem like a great person as well, and it'll be great to have someone like you at my side each night."

"Oh…Alfred-san…thank you…! That means so much!" He tenses up and looks away again. "It really means a lot, even though I did ask an almost complete stranger a huge favor."

I walk up closer to him and he gasps, looking up at me. "From now on, consider me not a stranger, but a growing acquaintance of yours." I smile.

"H-Hai! I will!"

I never thought in my entire life that I would grow so close to a person in just one night. Kiku is one of those rare people that you can't help but like on first glance. He's sweet, careful, polite, adorable…and God damnit…

_…I really fucking like him…_


End file.
